


The Pack Survives

by facethestrange



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Sansa and Margaery don't give up. Not even during a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Lady & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	The Pack Survives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).




End file.
